Tron : Assassins
by NO DADDY NO
Summary: A group of Assassins plot to kill CLU during the Rebellion. However, internal struggles and in fighting threaten to break up the group and there goal. For DarkTiger 09
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This Fic is for Darktiger 09, I get into a lot of trouble sometimes and this is a thanks for all the help she's given. I also want to point anyone reading this to her Tron Fics. I'm not a massive tron fan, although I like it, so if there's any Canon errors, would appreciate being told it. Note these characters use arena and program names, so they may sound a bit Sue-ish, but flaws etc will be made obvious later on. My grammar will be bad but I did try and proof read it._

Scarab sat there in the dark alley way, waiting impatiently for his contacts. As he waited, his lightdisk hummed gently in the dark, a neon green ring around a matte black surface, He held it tightly as he reflected on the situation. _They were supposed to be here_ he thought nervously. His face, half hidden by the dark corner of the alley way, half illuminated from the pale light his disk cast, Held a nervous expression on it. His dark hair looked unusual with his pallow face. It hadn't always been like that, he was an Anti Virus program, discarded by Clu's mainframe cycles ago. The constant hiding had strained his CPU and it showed. Now, even his best disguise's looked sickly and weak compared to his old ones.

A noise erupted from the back of the alley and he jumped in fear, scanner and visual programs searching the dark frantically. If the blackguards found him there was no question to his fate, he had seen it happen to plenty of others. He felt a hand rest on the back of his shoulder and turned round bringing his fist, into the offenders face as his heart circuit beat madly. A solid and quick block stopped his attack and disarmed the concealed light dagger, that had appeared from his sleeve before pushing it back into place with disturbing precision.

"You need to be more careful" came the mocking remark from the program who had disarmed him, Scarab turned around and glared at the newcomer who had snuck up on him. His suit shone a dark blue, and his face was covered with a strange horrific mask, that formed the face of some monsterous creature. Apparently he had the mask as he was originally a duelling program and it was made to intimidate his opponents. _Well, it works when it comes to intimidation at least_ scarab thought to himself uneasily as he viewed the Assassin program. "Vector...Where are the others?" he asked, disregarding the last comment while trying to make himself sound as non chalant as possible, something that was getting harder to do, as his vocal programs had begun to strain recently. "I don't know, although I assume Jackal is already busy outside and roaming, I have no idea where Guantlet is though, she's normally pretty early" Scarab nodded in agreement, Jackal had a tendency to disappear, it was expected of him. Gauntlet was always on time though... "How about you then?" Vector shook his head slowly "Same as always, not much different to the usual struggling to survive or having to scavenge new weaponry, We're not all like you. Some of our weapons actually need to be replaced" Scarab glared at his team-mate with undisguised anger "Some of us actually look after our equipment instead of wasting them in arrogant training sessions with unwilling participants" Vector sniggered "And some of us actually use our equipment correctly for the right purpose..."

The awkward silence was broken by Jackal growling angrily "Ow, gerrof me, I can get there on my own..." Another voice, this one was female and just sounded bored "Then try actually going in the right direction..." a few seconds later and two programs came from the mouth of the Alley and into the shadows with the others. The first, the smaller of the two had her hand around the others neck and despite a massive size difference, was pulling him, almost dragging him along the ground. "Sorry we're late, this idiot decided he would disembowl a full patrol for stopping him in the street...twice" Jackal snorted, His face was scarred and battered, his dark brown hair matted with filth and sweat, while his body was in an even worse state, His suit shone a menacing orange, he had been in one of Clu's enforcer squads once. Now though, he looked almost feral. "They were gonna kill us, you didn't see what I did...besides, second one didn't count. They were faulty and De-ressing everything in sight" Gauntlet sighed her patience thinning "What exactly did you see that I didn't? And how do you know they were faulty?" He paused for a few seconds before growling "I have instinct embedded into my programming, your just jealous" Gauntlet groaned irritably before throwing him to the ground, causing him to leap back to his feet as if insulted, although really he just liked the attention he was receiving.

Vector sniggered at the Sight of the giant brute thrown about by the far smaller Gauntlet, although he could of turned around and broken out of her grip with ease, it was obvious He wouldn't of done it, Jackal tended to attack anyone that even looked at her the wrong way, much to her irritation. Knowing that he meant well didn't do much either... "Your just paranoid Jackal...So Gauntlet, having fun babysitting?" Scarab grinned quietly, his confidence increased by the presence of friends. While he didn't trust Vector as far as he could throw him, Jackals sensor programming combined with a paranoia that led to violent reactions of anything that moved meant they would be safe as long as he didn't run of into the distance for some unknown reason as the relatively unstable program was prone to do. Gauntlet glared daggers at Scarab for a few seconds, It had been his idea to make her in charge of looking after jackal, she had been the one who found him. "I'm fine Scarab, and as for babysitting...Don't come crying to me next time he plays with your weapons and ruins them" Scarab gave her an equally icy glare, Cycles of having fought together hadn't strengthened the bond between the small group of rebel programs, In fact each of them seemed to have developed an even greater disdain of one another with the exception of Jackal, who in his eternally violent naivety didn't seem to understand social relationships, or even long words for that matter and was content as long as he had blackguard and weapons to play with in addition to Gauntlet nearby to keep an eye on him and pay him the massive amount of attention needed.

Vector looked at the group with a sigh "Well we'd better get going, we have a few things that need attending too I believe...What Jackal?" he got a reply from a grinning and sadistic face "What are we doing again?" Vector sighed and nodded to Gauntlet who struggled to reply in a pleasant tone with all the stress he had caused her today, although as usual she managed to maintain her docility. "We're going to play a game Jackal. Your favourite one in fact..."

_A/N: Well I hope anyone reading this enjoyed it. The Characters all have influences from someone I know, but only influences not the whole personality. Jackals personality is based on me, but its not a self insert as anyone who knows me can tell...I'm not that naïve and gentle! Gauntlet is based on Dark Tiger, although with a few added in flaws. Scarab is based on my best mate, a bossy sarcastic [censored] and Vector is based on...Jack Black? No not jack black. Vector isn't based on anyone._

_Oh right and before I forget_

_DISCLAIMER:_

_The following material and Tron universe is not owned by me, The Original Characters in this fic are however with the exception of Vector who is owned by Jack Black, Erm No, I mean Me_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here's another chapter. Once again, sorry for poor grammar. Another friend( Joy2theworldannyphantom.) asked why she wasn't in it so I added her too, I didn't forget you, I just wanted to wait before introducing everyone! Once again sorry for the poor grammar._

Jackal growled through his throat in a dog like manner, his teeth bared. Two blackguards stood conversing ahead as they walked down the street in the same direction. Gauntlet grabbed him from behind and shoved him into a wall, hissing quietly. "Do that and we'll have recognizers about, meaning no more hunting. Don't embarrass us again, especially not after last time" The two guards continued normally and went round the corner of a nearby building. "We're not after them, you know who we want and I know you want revenge just as much as me..." Jackal stopped growling for a second and winced "...He'll kill us..." She shook her head slowly "Not this time...I promise" He looked up at her and nodded, his face was covered with fear at the prospects of facing this opponent, who in all likely hood would kill him and the others. But her words reassured him, she was never wrong in his eyes. Gauntlet shook her head sadly, she didn't like the amount of faith Jackal put in her at times. Although she wanted revenge, she knew he would rather just rest than face there next opponent, if anyone else had suggested the mission, he would have refused but it had been her idea, and therfore perfect...If only he was right she thought to herself sadly.

Scarab and Vector grinned as they nodded to the other twelve rebel soldiers on the large roof of the HQ. A quiet look of discontent passed between them however, this would be a difficult fight ahead. Scarab took the lead before Vector could say anything "Allright...I want Morgan and her team to hit the Barracks... We're gonna do this and it will be a struggle. Morgan, your team is taking lightcycles. Me and Lycans team are going to go in from above on lightJets, We'll give a few strafing runs but then thats it, we're going to move on and attack the primary target, Once your done Morgan, Pull out and lead them on a chase, head for the recognisers depot, they won't expect that and remove some stationary ones if you can, then just keep running...you know where to meet" Morgan nodded, she had long hair and a psychotic look about her, and was well feared even amongs her own men. She was one of Gauntlets best friends and had fought with her in the arena during the past, and had come close to killing Jackal more than once.

She nodded to her team of five, before running downstairs to get prepped. When she reached the Garage she activated her lightcycle, allowing the lightless, black machine to form and then promptly pulled out a small scanning system. After a quick check that all the systems were working and that it had enough energy in its circuits, she leapt on it and waited patiently for her squad to appear. When they finally did she nodded grimly to her team and powered up her engine, revving it impatiently as the door opened. The second it was open she veered of down the street at speed, aiming for one of the nearby blackguards barracks. She wanted revenge just as much as Jackal and Gauntlet, but it seemed that they would have to get it for her...

Jackal looked at Gauntlet and grinned nervously as they waited outside the target area, a few explosions were heard and a squad of blackguard light cycles flew from a large doorway, a few light jets with them too. He looked at her eagerly, only to receive a shake of the head. No wait. She mouthed to him and he nodded sadly as he waited...

Morgans bike skidded to its side as she made a sharp turn, the barrack was a large walled facility, an electric energy field ran on top of the wall, while two guards stood outside the gate. _Not for long_ she thought to herself as she threw a small explosive device in there direction. Seeing it land on the floor they scattered quickly, diving to the ground. _There reflexes are good...Not good enough though_ she noted as the resulting blast managed to turn them into mangled corpses. Another of her riders threw an explosive into the gateway as he passed it, turning in a U motion, resting in front of the gate as the others arrived into a similar position, they would go in two at a time. The plan was to drive into the gate while the dust from the blast still clouded any would be defenders eyes and scan systems.

A few seconds later and the door exploded, her bike kicking into life again as she and Duece, her second in command rode forwards through the debris, and into the storm of blindly fired energy bolts. Duece gasped in pain and fell from his Bike as a bolt sheared into his leg and sent his bike spinning into Morgans. She shouted as her bike spun out and grinded across the floor, a screeching sound came as the bikes surface was scratched by the hard gravel floor and her leg only just stopped itself from becoming crushed as she leapt from the bike just in time to the ground. Energy dripped from her wound and she stood up growling angrily as she picked up her bike in its compact, hand sized form. Two guards ran towards her, One carried a light staff, energy crackled from the top of it. The other carried an Identity disk, Its edges glowing red as he threw it in her direction. Morgan rolled to the side avoiding it, and leapt forward quickly, her own disc in hand as it flashed quickly and left her hand, flying towards the guard and slashing into his helmet. She allowed herself a sadistic smile as he exploded in a burst of energy. Her happiness however was cut short as the other one, wielding his staff brought it down into a lower cut blow aiming to split her skull open. She leapt to her side gasping in pain as it bit into her left shoulder and into the flesh and circuitry below _At least it wasn't the head_ she thought to herself as she brought her right hand, straight into the guards stomach, and her leg into his groin. He groaned in pain and slunk to the ground, his reproduction circuitry would never be used again... finally She picked up her disc that flew back towards her and brought it into his neck...

Morgan looked around her, She had lost another Rider and the others were being pushed back. If she didn't run now she would be cut off from her team and ran the risk of her entire group being surrounded and cut apart. "Move back" she cried out as she activated her light cycle again and leapt onto it, Wincing as its engine stuttered and growled unhealthily into life. As she drove forwards, her good right hand lashed outwards at any guards in her way. Hearing her cry, the rest of her team pulled back from the combat and jumped onto there bikes, following her through the gates as they dodged bolts and discs and broke past anyone in her way.

_A/N: Who was the target? I know...but do you? Guesses are welcome. I know It wasn't to long a read, I'm tired so sorry about that. Life is pretty hectic right now. I have a few problems at home right now. I did get a little help in this chapter from certain people who are important to me, in terms of a few things (grammar being one of them). So I hope this was satisfactory._


End file.
